


La Petite Mort

by SakiaLumei



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AKA Warden realizing ~feelings~, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Original Warden, Post-Rose, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: "That is the only way I wish to kill you." Lilith Amell has a startling realization that she was wrong about whom she had feelings for. So begin the lessons of love and pleasure.Shameless long smut.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, One sided Alistair / Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> //shrug emoji
> 
> I recently played DA:O for the first time and I got hooked. Here's some Zevran smut with my f!Amell. She can be quite tsundere with him so enjoy that eyyyy

_Meet me in my tent as soon as possible._

She sat on her knees, having changed into her simple nightgown. The least amount of clothes, the better, right? Her fingers tugged at the hem as she waited to even hear the footsteps of him approaching. What was taking him so damn long?

“You called?” Her shoulders tensed as the flap of her tent opened and the Antivan elf came inside, sitting up on his knees. He had that look in his eyes that she was all too familiar with. 

They both knew.

Still, he didn’t deny her the chance to converse. “I heard what happened,” he said, crawling over to her. “You denied him. The man offers you a rose and you say no.” She was unwavering. “Didn’t you tell me that you loved him?”

“I never loved him,” she said in a measured tone. “I thought I did, but it was nothing more than a simple infatuation,”

“Mhmm. But, even a simple infatuation like you say could eventually blossom into something more.”

Lilith narrowed her eyes. “What is your point, Zevran?”

“My point is, you denied the chance to have your romantic happy ending. And then…” He reached forward, taking a lock of her white hair in his hand. “You call me into your tent, wearing just a nightgown.”

She took a deep breath. “I’d rather not talk about it,” she said, leaning forward. One of the straps of her nightgown fell, and there instantly did his eyes dart for a moment. “You said you would provide me with comfort and relief from stress,”

“...I did,” he said, somewhat distracted as her face came closer.

“That’s what I need right now.” It was a half-truth; there was more as to why she called him here, but she didn’t want to think about it right now. No, all she wanted was to drown in his touch. With some hesitation and a hint of shyness, she asked, “Is that offer still on the table?”

“Let me think…” he mused, making it painfully evident that he had her in his hand. The hand holding her hair trailed up, cupping her cheek. His harsh gaze averted her eyes, but he could feel the warmth from her skin against his palm. Did he look at her like any of his previous lovers, or perhaps, any of his previous targets, deciding which way he would kill her? “Tsk tsk. This won’t do,”

“Wh-what won't?”

“Why, my dear Warden…” He brought her closer until their noses barely touched. “You are truly in need of such succor and comfort. I’m afraid…”

“Afraid what? J-just tell me!” Her frustrations were adorable.

“It will take me all night to cure you.” The briefest shock appeared on her face as the depth of the situation fell upon her. Her heart raced and her chest tightened.

“...Very well,” she mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I-I said ‘okay.’” Her arms came up, a little shaky before finding themselves on his shoulders. Finally, she thought, he had won in a battle that she did not know she was fighting. All that was left was to surrender. His free hand held her waist, bunching up the nightgown as he brought her closer. Their chests flushed together as he pressed a kiss on her lips. Did surrender ever taste so sweet, so blissful?

Her back hit her bedroll as he overpowered her, teaching her each moment. For her sake, he began slow, simply tilting his head and meshing their lips together. She could smell and taste the aroma of leather, of the Antivan brandy that she had gifted him earlier. His fingers were so deft that she did not even notice that he had rolled up her nightgown over her breasts until he broke away from their kiss to lift it over her arms. 

“Ah…” Her arms crossed over her chest, to which he gave a soft laugh.

“This doesn’t work if I cannot see you,” he said, tossing the nightgown aside and caressing her cheek once more. “I know what you fear,”

“F-Fear? How could you know that?” she asked, tentative.

“I know this will be your first,” he said, thumb stroking her cheek. “You’re not afraid of your own beauty. What you fear is… letting me in.” His hand trailed down, stopping atop of hers. “Giving your body to another. I could… do many horrible things.” She swallowed hard, shaking. “So soft, your skin… do you believe that I will betray you?”

“B-Betray… as if you were to kill me? Here?” She spoke softly. “...Like so many others?” She turned her head to the side, taking a deep breath. “I think… if you wanted me dead, you’d kill me already. It’d be easy, wouldn’t it?” She held his hand with both of hers, placing it in the middle of his chest. “Could you do it now, with your bare hands?”

“...I could, but I don’t want to,” he said. “I owe you my life. And I mean _you,_ Lilith.” He leaned down. “If you allow the hands of this killer to touch you, it will only be of the purest pleasure.” Her expression softened and he smiled. “You know, in Orlais, they call the peak moment of ecstasy _la petite mort_ ,”

“The little death…?” she asked.

“Yes, and as such, I consider myself an expert in all manners of death. But for you, dear Lilith…” He moved her hands away from her body, resting them on either side of her head. “That is the only way I wish to kill you.” 

Her eyes widened as he pressed a hard kiss against her lips. Only Zevran could turn a conversation about killing her into a seduction, one that _worked_ in the end. He did not dispel her fear, but he taught her to embrace it, for death was coming. He pulled away, sitting up on his knees to untie his shirt and set it aside. Doed, blue eyes gazed at his tanned skin, trailing down as he unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his smallclothes alongside with them. One of her hands clamped over her lips as, for the first time, she saw the opposite sex. Her heart jumped and she looked away, focusing on his expression. 

_Do you stare at anyone else like that?_ She had asked him this once, prompting another interesting conversation from him. It was always a curious gaze, as if she were a riddle that he was solving in his head. This one, though. His eyes narrowed similarly, but there was an intensity to it that wasn’t there before. It captured her, and she looked nowhere else as he crawled over her, his hands on either side of her body.

“Have you ever had one before?” he asked, brushing white hair from her face.

“A…” A small death. “N-No. I don’t think so,”

“If you’re not sure, then you haven’t,” he said, chuckling as he kissed her cheek. “Then you deserve to have one that is entirely yours.” He pressed another kiss against her lips as confusion settled into her eyes. One that was entirely hers, as opposed to… ah, one that they would share in the moment. 

Before she could dwell on the thought, his head dipped down between her breasts, giving her a kiss on her skin. She craned her head up to watch as he descended on her peak, closing his lips around her. Lilith bit her lower lip, feeling heat flush down between her thighs as he suckled on her nipple. “Mmh-!” A closed-mouth squeak escaped her as he switched over to the other. His tongue spread over her skin, coaxing her peak to harden as he squeezed a breast in each hand. She shut her knees tight, focusing on how good it felt. He lifted his head to kiss between her chest again, trailing his lips down towards her navel.

“May I?” She felt his fingers against her pelvis, stopping at the wall she made with her thighs. Her eyes widened and her chest tightened. She hesitated, knowing everything would change past this moment. Unable to answer with her words, she slackened her knees and inched them apart, just enough where he could wedge in between and adjust. She watched as dark fingers slipped between the gap towards her warmth. “You don’t need to be so shy,” he said, using his left hand to spread her legs further. “Let’s see… you’re just as beautiful here as you are all over.”

She pressed her hands against her face. “D-don’t say things like that,” she said as her face reddened.

“Your modesty won’t work here,” he said, sitting up on his knees. “Open your eyes, Lilith.”

Hearing her name piqued her. She slid her hands down, meeting his eyes with a pensive look. “...I’m sorry. I want this, I do, It’s just…”

He leaned over, keeping his hand where it was. “Just look at me,” he said, taking her hand with his free one. Zevran placed her hand on the back of his neck. “Watch me.” He used his middle finger first, sliding up over her slit. Lilith sucked in her bottom lip, teeth biting down as he stroked her again. He added in two other fingers, pushing them up to press against her bud. 

“Hn--hah…” Her body shuddered as the first teasings of pleasure came through, and he wanted to watch everything. As expected for someone so new, even his simpler touches would make her fingers dig into the back of his neck, her chest rising and falling. At the same time, his own hunger stirred within him, and he craved a taste. Zevran leaned forward to capture her lips with his in an open kiss. He licked her bottom lip and brushed against her tongue, continuing to swirl her flesh around. She moaned against him, each one encouraging him to explore her further. 

When he pulled away, he shifted downward and kissed below her navel. “Z-Zev?” she asked, a little dazed. “Zev- _ran_!” Her gasp delighted him, brought on by his lips on her clit. “N-Ngh…” He pressed his tongue forward, flicking it against her sensitive spot. On both sides of his head, her thighs trembled with each lick, and she squirmed pressing the back of her fingers against her lips. Now she sighed with content, fluttering gasps leaving her lips. 

What she didn’t know was that Zevran was struggling in a battle of surrender himself. He had to force himself still, listening to her voice as he sucked on her bud, instead of taking her immediately. He had longed for this moment for _months,_ believing it’d never happen thanks to Golden Boy, but the Maker proved him wrong. Ever since he met her, he was daresay smitten by her beauty and grace. 

“Z-Zev…” Such a vulnerable gasp, almost like begging for mercy. It made him flinch, groaning to keep himself grounded as he continued. “Zevran…!” Her voice reached a higher pitch, and she turned her cheek against the ground. “D-Don’t stop.” His fingers held her thighs closer, digging into her skin. She squirmed, but he kept her in place and opened his eyes to watch her. “Z- _Zevran!”_ Lilith gasped, tossing her head back as her back arched. Her voice, like her body, hit the high and she shuddered underneath him, her first orgasm tearing through her veins. She pressed her hands against her sternum, catching her breath he pulled away, watching the little aftershocks of pleasure course through her. A whimper escaped her as her climax died down, pink lips parting slightly. 

He was the first, the only to make her feel this way, to see her like this.

Zevran lied down on his side, pulling her shoulder against his chest. His hand settled atop her head, stroking her hair as he caught her in another kiss. She tasted her own juices on his tongue while he had some fun of his own, tracing circles near her pelvis. Still quite sensitive, her body flinched and she whined against his tongue. Her knees spread again and pressed against his shaft. He groaned just a bit, and she pulled away. “Y...you’re firm,” she said.

He couldn’t help but snicker and laugh. “Yes, that tends to happen when a beautiful woman screams my name,”

“I-I wasn’t screaming,” she insisted, pouting.

“Not yet.” He traced his fingers down between her legs, causing a harder twitch. Lilith whined again, her hand grabbing his wrist. “Is it too much?” he teased, whispering as he kissed her cheek.

“A-a little…” He bit her ear lobe, causing another small yelp. “What did you do?” she asked, breathless.

He whispered again. “I just showed you what you’ve been missing out on, _mi amor._ Isn’t it amazing?” As he kissed her temple, he made another shape on her skin to make her jolt. “Your first has come and gone. And now, it’s time for your second.” Blue eyes widened as he lifted the thigh closest to him, hooking her foot behind his leg. From there, he pulled their bodies closer and his erection slid between her thighs. “Granted… you still want this.”

Zevran feared she would kick him out at this point, leaving him so pent up and aroused. He waited, holding his breath as she met his gaze. “Y-Yes,” she breathed out. “I want this--mmh!” His kiss was harsh and hungry, silencing her quickly. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers and half-opened his eyes to watch her expression. The hand on her thigh snaked between them, grasping his dick and pressing the tip at her entrance. 

She gasped as he pushed in just the tip, eyes wincing. He kept going, her walls so tight around him that he shuddered and his fingers dug into her flesh. The influx of pleasure had his toes curling as he paused to give her time to adjust. Her hand reached the back of his head again, fingers clenching around his hair as her chest rose up and down. “D...does it hurt?”

“Mm…” she whispered back to him, “just give me a moment…” He kissed her forehead slowly, giving her the time to breathe. “Sl...slow…” 

Zevran listened, rocking his hips back as slow as he could, feeling that need to hold back even more. His hand slid from her thigh, all the way up her body, resting on her breast and holding it tight. Lilith sighed, relaxing her muscles more and shuddering as she breathed out. He picked up the pace, groaning from his throat. Each thrust climbed him higher, invigorating him with pulses of pleasurable heat. He was lost in seconds, surrendering to the ecstasy of her voice and hot skin. 

“M...more,” she said in a soft voice, words swallowed by her moans. He thrusted harder, bringing her to louder mewls. Her fingernails scratched his scalp as she shut her eyes closed, jaw dropping. Zevran watched, pinching her nipple as he continued to draw back and forth, his breathing more difficult. She was positively divine, bewitched by the spell his body placed on her. The feeling was mutual, her soft, sensitive skin and melodic voice only enchanting him further.

He wanted for nothing but their shared pleasure. 

The hand on her breast darted back to her clit, the tips of his fingers swirling again. “Gh--!” She yelped, her hand against the blanket and clawing at it. “Z-Zevran…”

“Louder.” He was going for the end, feeling that he was nearing. Her toes curled and she lifted her thigh further, attempting to catch her breath.

“ _Zevran!_ ” Her body spasmed, eyes wincing again as her voice moaned. Her gasps were desperate as her second death claimed her body. As her walls tightened, she took him over the edge with him. He growled with clench teeth, eking out the last of his thrusts. Zevran’s body weakened at the climax as it spread delirious pleasure from his core. He groaned one last time as he released within her warm walls, droplets of cum trailing down his shaft. 

As their breaths stabilized, he pressed warm and tired kisses against her cheek and forehead, drawing out slowly. “Mmh!” She flinched a few more times, shivering as her sensitivity sent little jolts. Despite this, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her even as she spasmed.

He spoke, voice still gravely. “How was-- hah-- that? Feel good?”

“Hah…” She sighed out, turning to face him. “...Sticky,”

“Haha! Yes, that happens. You needn’t worry about that now.” He rubbed her back and pushed her hair away from her red, flushed cheeks.

“Th-thank you…” She was quiet. “For…”

“Shhh. I should be thanking you for the honor.” 

There was another reason they called it the little death. It wasn’t just for this moment of rest, of one’s muscles completely relaxing, but it is also the death of the mind to think of any wise thoughts. Many times has he used this time to deliver the killing touch-- the _true_ killing-- to his target. With her, he was the one who felt as though she could end him.

Lilith took his warm hand, pressing it against her cheek and holding it with care as she closed her eyes and smiled. His heart jumped in his chest, watching as she took comfort in his touch.

_Why did she finally agree to it after all of this time?_ He thought to himself, seeing that she was falling asleep; he couldn’t blame her after exhausting her. 

“Lilith…” He could ask her, but the way that her eyes opened and gazed at him with such adoration only confirmed it.

“Yes?”

“...Nothing,” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Sleep, I won’t leave.”

“Okay.” Another smile before she closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Zevran’s expression turned serious as he leaned over to blow out the candle, leaving them to the darkness.

_This is nothing more than… stress relief. Yes, that’s it. I will be at her beck and call, for the sake of ending this Blight. But, it will be nothing more. Nothing more._


End file.
